Right Here
by ForeverAnimated
Summary: Ending of Oh Say, Can You Remember the Words? Really short oneshot. Miley's thoughts about how Oliver saved her from humiliation. MileyxOliver.


**A/N** - Yes, it's a Hannah fic. Even though I've pretty much lost all interest in that fandom. I had this saved on my computer for quite a while, and it was Moliverish, so I figured I'd contribute it to the site. Takes place after the episode "Oh Say, Can You Remember the Words?" If it sounds like it kinda just ... ends, that's because I planned on writing more, but I lost interest.

* * *

Belting out the last notes of the song, Miley (in disguise as Hannah, of course) glanced up at the small audience in front of her, and they errupted into thunderous applause. Miley's focus, however, wasn't on them any longer. Instead, her gaze was in the direction of one beaming face that stood out from all the others, belonging to a boy with shaggy brown hair. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and winked back at him. Everything was going to be okay. He had assured her that everything was going to be okay.

Earlier in the week, she felt as if the world was about to end. After facing the most humiliating moment of her life by forgetting the words to the National Anthem in front of thousands of people, she was almost positive that she would never be able to perform again. Ironically, she finally realized how Oliver felt.

But now, as she continued her next song, she realized that her fear wasn't because she had any doubt in herself. She wasn't really afraid of the crowds; if she was, then how would she have been able to become Hannah Montana in the first place. No, that wasn't the fear. She was afraid that Oliver wouldn't be able to forgive her. After all, brushing him off and bailing on him was a pretty nasty thing for her to do. But now, she understood how he felt. And, although she would never admit it out loud, she needed him to be there for her. She really needed him.

And finally now, seeing him there in the audience, with a smile on his face and his brown eyes twinkling, she realized that he was there for her, and he always would be. That was just the kind of person he was. That was just the kind of friend he was. And that made her heart melt in a way she couldn't really describe.

Miley turned and headed backstage, hearing the cheering fade as she walked off. Her father came up to her, disguised in that ridiculous looking moustache he wore.. To say he was ecstatic would be a bit of an understatement.

"You did it, Bud!" He wrapped her in a crushing bear hug, which almost made her lose her breath. "I knew you could; I just knew it!"

She pulled out of the hug, and looked her father directly in the eye. "Oh really?" she asked, "If you knew it, then why'd you ask the cameraman to cut to a commercial if I messed up?"

"Wha-? You heard that?" He asked in disbelief. The popstar nodded knowingly.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a concerned father. You know, looking out for my only daughter. Always there to catch her when she falls." At this point his smile grew wider, "Just like someone else did out there tonight."

"I know! I couldn't really believe that he did that for me. I mean, after everything I said about him..."

"He's a special guy, Miles," Robbie said softly, "Even though you treated him that way, he was still there for you. I think you owe him a 'thank you.'"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Miley nodded, her blonde wig bobbing up and down emphatically. "I wonder where he is..."

Just then, an overly enthused, somewhat hyper Lola Loftnagle (a.k.a. Lilly Truscott) came charging into Miley, eneveloping her in a hug that was even more crushing than Robbie Ray's.

"Miley! Miley! Miley! You did it! Even when you didn't think you could, you did! You did!" Lilly's high pitched voice nearly deafened Miley.

"Lilly ... can't ... breathe..." Miley gasped for air.

"Oh...sorry!" Lilly loosened her grip on Miley, and laughed nervously. "But seriously, you were great! They loved you out there!"

"Really?" Miley's interest was piqued. "You mean, even though I flubbed the National Anthem?"

Robby laid a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "See, Miles, what'd I tell you? The public has a short memory."

"Yeah," she agreed, "kinda like Jackson."

Lilly tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Huh? I'm confused. Jackson has a short memory?"

Robby nodded. "That boy always forgets to stock the bathroom with extra rolls of toilet paper. So when I go in there and there's no..."

"Okay, okay," Lilly threw her hands up in the air, wanting to be spared the details. "I get it."

Miley chuckled, then paused. "Hey Lilly, where'd Oliver go?"

She waved her hand, "Oh after you finished, he said something about having to hurry outside because his mom was waiting for him in the car, and if he didn't move it, she'd come inside and drag him out by the ear."

"Ouch," Robby commented.

Miley deflated. "So he left already? I wanted to talk with him."

"No actually, he was on his way out when I left him, but he probably got tied up in the crowds who were leaving. If you hurry, you can just..."

"Catch him." Miley finished Lilly's sentence, "Okay, see ya Lilly, I gotta go."

Lilly turned around and amusedly watched her friend dart off. _Wow, she seems kinda anxious to have a word with him, doesn't she?_ Lilly stroked her chin thoughtfully. _I'm going to have to keep my radar up on this one!_

* * *

Lolz. So that's the end of that crappy writing. Doesn't really count as a fic, does it? O well.


End file.
